


Or Four, On the Floor

by SadaVeniren



Series: Crack Fic BDSM [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daisy Chaining, Dom Harry Styles, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Get into theSWINGof spring with a sexy anonymous night full of costumes, fun, and as always, a good heaping of kink! Masks are required, so if you don’t have your own one will be provided for you.aka Harry and Louis go to No Control's swingers night and find themselves.





	Or Four, On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> The crack fic no one asked for. My ["No Control Club Series"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111185) meets my ["Christmas Crack Fic"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964739/chapters/39869280) in BDSM light orgy story.
> 
> Yeah IDK either. Don't over think it. You probably don't need to read either of those to enjoy this. There's two versions of Harry and two versions of Louis and they're about to fuck. It'll be fun.
> 
> This was meant to be published on April Fool's Day but well we can see how well that went. BUT OH WELL IT'S HERE NOW. Featuring indulgent POV changes and double penetration and clone sex? (is it clone sex? idk)
> 
> Shoutout to my beta Marissa for indulging me in this ridiculousness that she was in no way prepared for. You're the best and you put up with me coming up with some crazy ideas.
> 
> And yes, the title is from Britney Spears' "3"

~*~No Control Shawn’s POV~*~

“Louis! I have a great idea!” Shawn shouted as he barged into Louis’ office at No Control. He was immediately greeted by the sight of his boss fucking his boyfriend over his desk. Shawn paused and stood up to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two of them were grunting, clearly close to orgasm, so Shawn knew he only had to wait a couple more minutes. Unless Louis was in the middle of an edging session. If that was the case then well… he’d have to wait longer. He dropped his arms from his chest and pulled out his phone. He had a new obsession playing Pokemon Go and the club was not only a Pokestop, but it also was a spawn point, which meant Shawn could sit around and get guaranteed new pokemon spawning every ten or so minutes.

“If you-” Louis groaned, clearly out of breath, and Shawn had to wonder how long they’d been fucking. “even think about filming us,” Shawn did some mental math from when he remembered Harry showing up and had to admit he was impressed, it was about an hour ago. Maybe they were trying tantric sex. Could be fun. “I will fire you.”

“You can’t, Niall and Hailee like me too much,” Shawn said, clicking on a Castform and giggling to himself. “Just catching pokemon. I can wait.” He stepped fully into the office and headed over to Louis’ sofa, throwing himself dramatically on it, while he waited for them to finish.

He caught the ten pokemon that had spawned around his avatar in the time it took Louis to come. Shawn glanced up, noticing that Harry hadn’t made much of a noise, and a quick glance told him that it was probably because Harry hadn’t come yet. Shawn arched his eyebrow and clicked his phone to sleep to watch as Louis finished up the scene. He lubed up a buttplug and sunk it into Harry’s body, smacked him on the ass, and only then did he hear Louis command, “come for me.”

Harry followed the order beautifully, arching his back as he came, spraying come all over Louis’ desk. He dropped down onto the desk, a blissful look on his face. Shawn could guess he wasn’t fully in subspace yet but he was probably floaty.

Louis stepped away from Harry’s body to clean his cock off with a washcloth he had stashed in his desk, but then he came up behind Harry and moved his body into his desk chair. Harry made a funny face as the motion of sitting down probably pressed the plug against his prostate, but Louis slid into his naked lap and gave him a lazy kiss.

“You’re such a good boy,” Louis whispered and it made Shawn smile. He loved the fact his boss - who he considered a good friend - was so happy. Louis continued to pepper Harry’s face with kisses until he finally seemed to remember Shawn was right there and he let out a little sigh. “So Shawn. What did you need?”

Shawn put his phone away. “Right! I have an idea!”

“And?” Louis said, getting momentarily distracted by the way Harry nuzzled into his neck.

“Remember at last week’s staff meeting Leigh-Anne suggested we have more themed parties because they draw large crowds, and you said if people had any new ideas they should give them to you, but in the heat of the moment none of us could think of anything and you smirked like an asshole and said ‘that’s what I thought’ and then moved on?”

“Not exactly how I remember that conversation going but sure.”

“Well, I have an idea for that.”

Louis let out another sigh, and tilted his head back. “Which is?”

“We should host a swingers’ night with a masquerade ball theme! Everyone comes with a mask, or we could provide masks for people who don’t have them and then you go about and find a partner for the evening all anonymous. Bitches love getting dressed up.”

“I do like getting dressed up,” Harry muttered against Louis’ neck.

Louis stroked his hair and gave him another kiss. “That’s definitely an idea. And we could play with someone else if you wanted.”

Harry hummed in thought, and Shawn watched as his hands traced around Louis’ nipples, where his piercings were finally healed - thank fucking Christ. Having to listen to both of them whine about the healing time had been obnoxious. “I don’t like sharing my daddy though.”

“I know but think of it as showing me off. You like bragging about how spoiled you are.”

“We can talk about it,” Harry seemed to decide as he leaned forward and sucked another mark into Louis’ neck.

Shawn took that as his cue to stand up. “So I can have everyone start working on the promo then?”

“Huh?” Louis had clearly forgotten he was here. “Yeah, sure. I trust you.”

“I’m _honored_ ,” Shawn said, as he stood up. He shut the door behind him to give them the same privacy they’d had before he’d interrupted, and then he headed back downstairs to get people started on promoting the masquerade.

***

~*~Tomlinson’s Toy’s Harry’s POV~*~

Across town - ~~because we’re ignoring the fact that Tomlinson Toys is headquartered in London, and No Control is in Manchester~~ \- a slightly different Harry Styles was checking his phone on the job. April was a slow time for toys after all, so he could be forgiven for slacking off. That and according to Niall it was a perk of fucking their boss. Harry would never _abuse_ this privilege of course, and he tried to limit his time looking at his phone to five minute increments every couple hours. Or that’s what he told anyone whenever he got caught.

He was scrolling through Instagram when he saw a reminder for No Control’s Swing Time Masquerade Ball.

**Get into the _SWING_ of spring with a sexy anonymous night full of costumes, fun, and as always, a good heaping of kink! Masks are required, so if you don’t have your own one will be provided for you.**

Harry bit his lip and forwarded the message to Louis with a couple of question marks. He only had to wait a couple seconds for the response.

_Shouldn’t you be getting together the sales report for Steve?_

Harry rolled his eyes and typed out a quick response. _The fact that you responded so quick tells me you were already on your phone. So are we gonna go?_

_It’s a swingers party, why would you want to go?_

_So we can pretend to be strangers and fuck in public again? Duh?_

Louis’ next response took a couple minutes but when it came through it sparked a fire inside Harry. _Finish that report for Steve and we’ll see about going_.

Harry immediately closed out of his phone and spun back around to his computer. He cracked his knuckles, and then his neck. He had a report to bang out.

***

~*~No Control Harry’s POV~*~

Harry let Hailee adjust the mask over his face. Normally Louis would do this for him but since the whole point of this evening was to be anonymous they thought it would be more fun to not know what the other was dressed like.

“Are you domming tonight?” Hailee asked as she stepped back and admired Harry, crossing her arms over her chest.

He didn’t think he looked any special way. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a leather harness over a mesh shirt. His mask was also black, with a short beak over the nose, and feathers around the temple. He’s made it himself, picking out the mask from the dozens him and the rest of the staff had made for any patrons who didn’t come with their own. He’s added his own fake rhinestones afterwards to give it a special flair.

“A lady never kisses and tells,” Harry said.

Hailee rolled her eyes. “That’s a yes then. I’m trying to figure out how likely it is Shawn is gonna throw himself at your feet.”

Harry laughed. “Oh it’s probably pretty high. Don’t worry I’ll let your boy down gently.”

“Not _too_ gently I hope. He deserves to get hurt once in awhile.”

“You’re so mean.”

“It goes with the dominatrix shtick,” Hailee said as she gestured to herself. “He gets off on the whole thing. And then Niall puts him back together.”

“That’s so sweet,” Harry said, even though he already knew that was how their dynamic worked.

Hailee’s face went soft before she put on her own mask. It was a simple deep red mask that covered just her eyes and the top of her nose. She was still very obviously Hailee. “Let’s go sub hunting,” she said, offering Harry her arm.

He took it with glee and headed out of her office and down into the main club area.

***

~*~Tomlinson’s Toy’s Louis’ POV~*~

Louis had given Harry a kiss before they’d entered the club. The bouncy brunet sub who was sitting at the door gave them both wide smiles as he saw they already had masks on. Then Harry was off, flitting into the crowd to get lost so Louis could find him. Louis headed to the bar, where a very friendly dominatrix handed him a (non-alcoholic) cranberry tonic.

He slid over to a table and began to people watch as he nursed his drink. He wanted to give Harry time to fully get immersed in his dancing, to be coy and turn some people away, and get a little dizzy in anticipation of Louis coming to find him. Some might think it would get old, since this had basically become his MO whenever they played this game, but his lovely Harry always responded so beautifully to it.

After his drink was finished he got up and made a circle around the dance floor, keeping an eye out for his boy. A woman took his hand and in the spirit of the evening he followed her onto the dance floor and danced for half a song until she tried to kiss him, at which point he casually turned his head to the side and told her he was gay.

She laughed, and apologized, allowing him to make his own way further onto the dance floor. He was keeping an eye out for his boy when he felt a body loop up behind him. The bass dropped in the club and the person pulled him closer to them, grinding against his arse.

“I could recognize that delicious bum anywhere,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis frowned, still moving his body to the beat of the music. Why was Harry behind him? He was supposed to be searching Harry out. Maybe… Harry wanted to test his boundaries? That must be it.

(Oh dear readers, we all know that’s not what it is.)

Louis continued to think that even as Harry took liberties, cupping his cock without permission, and even unzipping his trousers. It felt amazing, of course, and Louis loved when his boy touched him but that wasn’t the point of the evening.

And then Harry wrapped his big hand around Louis’ neck oh so gently, applying light pressure. 

“Teddy bear,” Louis said, even though he knew it would be lost in the sound of the room. 

Harry must not have heard him because he didn’t stop. 

Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off of him. He spun around, feeling angry. “Harry, I said _fucking teddy bear_!”

“What, do you not like the scene I’m setting?” Harry asked, and even in the low light of the club, under a mask, Louis could see his adorably confused face.

“The scene you’re setting, what the fuck Harry?” He froze as he began taking in the man before him. He was wearing a black bird’s mask, a leather chest harness, and skinny jeans. That wasn’t what _his_ Harry had been wearing when he’d left him. And then Louis’ eyes settled on the other man’s neck, where a silver eternity collar rested. “When the hell did you change?” He stepped forward and grabbed hold of the eternity collar. “And what’s this?”

“What’s what? Lou, that’s my collar,” Harry said.

Louis pulled off his mask and then pulled off Harry’s, staring into his green eyes. That was indeed Harry in front of him. He gave Harry a little shake. “What do you mean your collar? I haven’t collared you yet.”

“What the fuck are you talking about of course you did! We went to Jamaica and everything!”

Louis reeled back. “This game isn’t funny Harry. I want you to stop it right now.”

“What game? Did you hit your head or something.” Harry grabbed his wrist and made him let go of his collar. “What’s your name?”

“What kind of quest- I’m Louis Tomlinson. What’s your name?”

“Harry Styles.” Harry let out a breath as he seemed to realize at the same time Louis did that they were both screaming to be heard over the music. “Let’s go to your office upstairs. Come on.”

“My office? Upstairs? What the fuck,” Louis demanded as he followed Harry out of the crowd. He grabbed his wrist, not wanting to lose him again and have more fucked up shit happen to him. “We should go to the hospital. Clearly you’re not well.”

“Me? _Me?_ I’m not well? You don’t even remember our fucking collaring cere-” Harry trailed off as he looked down at Louis’ wrist and seemed to notice something. He pulled himself free again, still staring at Louis’ wrist. “Where’s your collar?”

“My collar? Harry, I’m a dom I wouldn’t wear a collar.” Louis brought his hand up so he could run it through his hair. 

Harry followed the movement. “You- you’re not my Louis.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Where do you work?”

“I’m the CEO of Tomlinson Toys, what the bloody fuck are you on about?” Louis demanded, just as Niall showed up behind Harry and patted him on the shoulder. _What the fuck was Niall doing here?_

“You and boss man finally taking that shit upstairs? Thought you were feeling extra exhibitionist-y tonight,” Niall said.

“Wait you’ve seen Louis?” Harry said, turning on Niall. “Where?”

Niall gave him a weird look before turning his attention to Louis. “He alright boss?”

Louis shrugged; this evening was getting weirder and weirder.

“Niall, where did you see Louis?”

“He’s right there,” Niall said, pointing to Louis.

“No, before that!” Harry snapped.

“What the fuck,” Niall muttered. “By the bar. You were giving him a blowie like you always fucking do. Liam told me you two were bantering about who was gonna get fucked tonight.”

Louis … did not remember doing any of that at all. And that was the moment he realized that maybe this Harry wasn’t absolutely crazy.

(Really? This is the moment Louis? Jesus fuck.)

This Other Harry spun around and headed to the bar. Louis had no choice but to follow after him.

“So. _Harry_. How do you know Niall?” Louis asked, having to jog to catch up with Other Harry.

“He works for you.”

_Right_. That was incredibly unhelpful, since well… Niall did indeed work for him. “Where does he work?”

Other Harry frowned, his eyes scanning the bar. “Where does he work? What?” He settled back on Louis. “You _own this club_. Except apparently you think you own a toy shop instead?”

“I do. Best toy maker in England, with expansions through Asia and Europe.”

Other Harry looked him up and down. “I’m guessing you aren’t talking about sex toys.”

Louis laughed. “No. No I am not. So wait, you’re saying that you think - that another me owns this club? And another Niall works for him? And what? I have another Harry collared? What are you going to say next? Liam Payne is my business partner?”

“Of course not.” Other Harry’s eyes lit up as he spotted something. “Liam is a bartender here. He works as a tattoo artist, come on, I think I see them. Us.”

Louis followed Other Harry’s eyes and settled on … himself. That was himself over there, sitting on a stool shirtless, smiling at a Harry that Louis recognized. He was wearing the outfit that Harry had come in, though he had lost his mask, and he was smiling back at this Other Louis before he leaned in and kissed him.

Louis and Other Harry made it to their side and they each put a hand on their shoulders, interrupting their kiss. Other Louis turned his head, eyes sharp despite his blown pupils.

“Do you mind-” his words were cut off as his eyes landed on Other Harry, and then Louis. “What the?” He pulled away from the Harry he’d been kissing - _Louis’ Harry_ \- as his head swiveled back and forth.

Harry took a moment longer to register what was happening. He was pouting at the loss of the kiss and his beautiful green eyes fluttered open, his lower lip sticking out even more. “Why’d you stop? You said I’d get a kiss after…” he trailed off as he finally looked over and saw Louis. “Lou?” He snapped back to the Other Louis. “What’s going on?”

Louis had no fucking clue what was going on, but luckily Other Harry was authoritative enough to take control of the situation. “That’s not your Harry. _I am._ The one you’ve been with apparently belongs with a different Louis, _this guy._ He says he’s a CEO at Tomlinson Toys.”

“I don’t own a toy store,” Other Louis said, and his eyes landed on Other Harry’s collar, before he turned back to Harry and seemed to notice the lack of his collar. “You know, I’d thought it was weird you weren’t wearing your collar but I thought you were trying to go with the whole theme of like… swingers and what not.”

Other Harry touched his collar with his fingers, gently running over the smooth metal. “Oh, Lou. You know I’d never take it off unless you did it.”

Other Louis nodded. “That makes sense. I should have noticed…” he met Louis’ eyes and it was so weird, like staring into the mirror. His hair was styled differently than he ever would, but it was his same length. At least the two Harry’s had slightly different hair lengths. His eyes travelled down Other Louis’ body and his eyes latched onto his nipples, where two piercings stared back at him. How the fuck had his Harry not noticed those and known this man wasn’t him? 

And how was his Harry handling this knowledge? Was he worried? Was he freaking out that he had been flirting and kissing and, according to the Niall who worked here, sucking off a stranger? Because for all the fact they looked almost the same, and were both named Louis, they were not the same person.

Instead of worry on his face though from the mix up all Louis saw was lust as his eyes darted back and forth between him and the Other Louis. Louis’ stomach turned as what was probably going through Harry’s mind settled over him. And the knowledge that he would probably go along with it, god help him.

(Of course you’re gonna go along with it Louis, that’s the whole point of this.)

***

~*~Tomlinson’s Toy’s Harry’s POV~*~

_Two Louises. Two Louises. There were_ TWO _Louises_ and they were beautiful and wonderful and sexy and one had his nipples pierced which honestly, should have been a give away to Harry when he’d been going down on Louis a couple minutes earlier but he’d honestly thought they were fake! Something Louis had done to surprise him or something! But no. They were real and there were _TWO LOUISES_.

Oh yeah, and there was another him, but Other Harry seemed to be pretty chill, even as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at Other Louis.

“We should go up to your office,” Other Harry said.

“Yes!” Harry said, clapping his hands before he caught himself, looking at Louis - _his Louis_. “I mean,” but Louis was nodding his head and stepping to the side so he could let Other Harry and Other Louis go ahead of them.

Louis took him by the bicep as they followed Other Harry and Other Louis away from the bar and through the club, so that way they wouldn’t get separated. Harry felt the thrill in his stomach start to dissipate just a bit and he checked in with Louis.

“You know if I’d known he wasn’t you I would never have done anything with him right?” Harry said.

Louis smiled as he squeezed his bicep before letting it go and instead tangling their fingers together. “I know. It’s a freak occurrence that none of us could have ever expected. We’re getting it all sorted now.”

Other Louis’ office was upstairs, away from the rush of the club. It wasn’t particularly big, a large desk, cabinets, and a sofa taking up most of the floor space of the room. The walls were covered in framed photos, all erotic in nature, and it only took Harry looking at a couple to realize that the subject of most of them was Other Harry.

“You can take the sofa if you want,” Other Louis said, tossing his shirt onto the desk.

“You’re lucky you didn’t lose that,” Other Harry said. “I would have been very cross with you.”

Harry had a shiver go down his spine at the tone Other Harry used. He would _never_ speak that way to anyone, so commanding, with more than a hint of dominance. Harry knew Other Harry wasn’t teasing when he said he’d be crossed with Other Louis. He meant business.

“Sorry, sir,” Other Louis said, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest for a moment before he seemed to recognize his posture wasn’t correct, and then he dropped his arms to his side before folding them nicely behind his back. It exposed his chest to the three of them, showing off his nipple piercings.

Other Harry nodded his approval as his eyes trailed down Other Louis’ body before he seemed to remember they had company. “Don’t want the sofa?”

Harry took two steps back and plopped down immediately. Louis followed him a moment later, looking amused both at Harry but also Other Harry.

“So. We’re here,” Louis said. “Should we talk-”

“I should make it up to you!” Harry said, and then slapped his hand over his mouth again. He could feel how wide his eyes were. All three pairs of eyes landed on him, but it was Other Harry who spoke, encouraging him to speak up.

“Who should you make it up to?” Other Harry was grinning.

Harry looked at Louis, sat next to him. “I gave someone else a blowie today, so I should make it up to you.”

“You’re just gonna give your own Louis a blowie? When we have so many options? That’s no fun,” Other Harry said, drawing their attention back to him. He was very good at that. It made sense to Harry now why pictures of him were plastered all over this room.

“What did you have in mind?” Louis asked.

Other Harry’s lips turned wicked. “I think you know.”

“I don’t sub,” Louis said.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m flexible,” said Other Harry, his voice _changing_. It went soft and lighter. Other Louis rolled his eyes from behind Other Harry’s back as he watched him approach Louis with a grin creeping on his face. “You should ask my daddy.”

Harry shivered as Other Harry got closer, his body right in front of Louis. Louis was watching him with interest as he took another step forward, raising his knee up so he could plant it in between Harry and Louis’ thighs on the couch. “Your daddy, huh?” Louis asked, and Harry swallowed at the way he was looking at Other Harry. “And what does that make you? His princess?”

Other Harry giggled and it was so stark to see. He was still exuding dominance even as he was wrapping himself up in this layer of femininity. His eyes darted over to Harry and he leaned towards him, instead of Louis.

“Princess,” Louis said. “What’s your safeword?”

“Kiwi,” Other Louis answered for him. “And it’s anchor for me. How about you?”

Harry wanted to look at Other Louis to acknowledge him, so far away from the rest of them, but Other Harry was so close, leaning into his space.

“Teddy bear. For both us,” Louis answered his doppleganger just as Other Harry kissed Harry.

It wasn’t who Harry had wanted to kiss first, but he couldn’t deny it sent heat into his belly, making his cock twitch in interest. Other Harry was a good kisser, and clearly one who knew how to put on a show when he did kiss someone else. And that’s what this clearly was. A show for both of their Louises.

He was panting when Other Harry broke the kiss. His eyes had to refocus as Other Harry said, “oh you _are_ submissive, aren’t you?” Harry nodded, because it was all he could do. It wasn’t like he was going to _speak_ after a kiss like that. “No wonder you like the idea of multiple partners so much. But don’t worry… I know just the thing that can be done. I’m the creative type, you know?”

“Oh?” Harry breathed out. He had no idea what Other Harry meant. “Creative how?”

Other Harry kissed him again, shifting his weight so he was straddling him, settling his weight directly in his lap. Harry couldn’t help himself as he gripped Other Harry’s hips, soaking in the taste of his lips and the sound of both Louises breathing in the background.

Other Harry rubbed his hips against Harry’s. It was a tease that worked because Harry just wanted to thrust his hips up and get some friction against his own cock. His mind was starting to slip away, and focus only on Other Harry. He wasn’t even sure he was putting on a show for Louis anymore - either of them. He was enjoying kissing Other Harry, and feeling the weight of him against him. Him and Louis rarely engaged in sex in this position so it was different and exciting.

Other Harry broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to Harry’s neck. Harry’s eyes opened and they connected across the room with Other Louis, who was palming himself through his trousers. Like he hadn’t just come down Harry’s throat fifteen minutes ago.

“Can I mark him?” Other Harry asked, his voice husky. Did _Harry’s_ voice ever sound like that?

Louis stuttered a bit as he answered. “Ye- yeah, if you- I’ll just mark over them.”

Other Harry huffed against his neck, licking over the tendon. Harry’s eyes slid closed. “Will you?” He nipped at Harry’s neck. “Come here.”

Harry stopped breathing. Other Harry had just commanded Louis. Harry _would never_.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked.

Harry turned his head as much as he could with the weight of Other Harry on top of him. Louis was watching them with a sharp eye. He had clearly not taken the order well, and he was staring Other Harry down. Harry still refused to breathe out, not wanting to interrupt their staring contest. 

Other Harry snapped his fingers. “I said, come here.”

Other Louis snorted from across the room. Harry’s eyes flicked over to him. He was still palming his cock.

“And you,” Other Harry shot to Other Louis. “Hands behind your back or I won’t let you fuck him.”

Other Louis dropped his hand from his cock and resumed the original position he’d been in, arms tucked behind his back and standing straight up.

“I’m sorry. _You_ won’t let him fuck who?” Louis asked.

Harry finally let out a breath, not able to hold it in anymore.

“This pretty thing, right here of course,” Other Harry said. He took his hand and tilted Harry’s head towards Louis.

“Who said anything about letting the Other Me fuck my boy?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fucking him too,” Other Harry was grinning as he snapped his fingers. “Now come here, or I’ll put you in time out.”

Harry wanted to tell Other Harry to stop provoking Louis but then Louis surged forward, going right for Harry’s neck. Harry eyes closed as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of his neck, biting and sucking over the places Other Harry had initially bitten.

Harry’s hips arched up, rubbing against Other Harry, who was still sitting in his lap. It was so different, the way the sensations were playing out.

“Just wait until we get Lou over here,” Other Harry whispered right before he bit Harry’s ear, on the other side from where Louis was going to town. “He’s being a good boy, but he normally is after you’ve given him an orgasm. Is your Louis like that? All soft and docile after you’ve pulled an orgasm from him?”

Harry wasn’t exactly able to make human noises, more of a gargle that was quickly swallowed up by Louis kissing him. The weight of Other Harry left his lap and Harry gasped in Louis’ mouth, wanting to claw Other Harry back on top of him.

“Don’t worry,” Other Harry said. “I’m just getting off so you can get in your Lou’s lap. Need you both to get naked though.” He sounded so commanding and it made it easier for Harry to get undressed even as he was kissing his Louis.

Once he was naked he straddled Louis’ lap, still seeking kisses and affection, while their cocks slid against one another. They’d need lube. Lots of lube if what Other Harry said was going to happen happened.

“What are you doing?” Other Harry asked, interrupting his kiss with Louis. “That’s not the position you need to be in.”

“What are you, a master of double penetration?” Louis snarked.

“I work in erotic modelling, so yeah, I kinda am, and it’ll be a lot more fun if Harry’s got his back to you and we pull his legs up so my Lou can get in there.” Harry was more than ready to comply with whatever Other Harry was instructing, and luckily Louis seemed to agree with it. Other Harry hummed in thought and he popped the top of the bottle of lube he had. “You’ve ever been dp’d before, love?”

Harry shook his head. “Fisted a couple times.”

He watched as Other Harry made a fist and looked at it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, you’ll be fine.” Harry swallowed as Louis ran his hands up and down his side, helping him relax and get ready for what was going to come. “Do you want to do the honors?” Other Harry asked Louis. “You start, I join in until we get him nice and opened up.”

Harry was already nodding before Louis even had time to agree.

“How are we gonna wrap this up?” Louis asked as he accepted the bottle of lube and squirted some out onto his hand.

The talk between Louis and Other Harry got hard to focus on as Louis’ fingers dipped down and pressed against his hole. Harry whined, pushing back against Louis’ chest as he rubbed lube around his opening, getting him wet and ready.

(Reader, are you aware of how little google-able knowledge there is on the practices of safe double penetrative anal sex? What I’m saying is - use a condom when having sex but don’t use two condoms because the friction will break one or both but I can’t figure out if using one condom during DP will cause it to break. Anyway, carry on. Use a condom! Unless you’re getting double penetrated! Because then the condom breaks!)

Other Harry waited until Louis had two fingers inside him before he kneeled down into position to help. Harry glanced down at him, biting his lip in pleasure. Other Harry’s first finger didn’t feel that much different than a third finger from Louis, though the angle was a bit different. It was obvious a second person was down there, pressing inside him and helping Louis.

Harry jumped as Other Harry rested a hand on his inner thigh, spreading his legs open a bit more.

“Need you open nice and wide if you’re gonna get both dicks in you,” Other Harry said. His voice sounded almost casual as he continued to use just one finger - Harry was positive he’d feel it when Other Harry added a second. “I wonder just how similar our Lou’s dicks are. You didn’t notice anything different when you were sucking my daddy off, did you?”

Harry’s head fell back against Louis’ shoulder. He was panting and starting to rock his hips against the fingers inside him. He opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t find a way to do it. Louis was breathing heavily in his ear and Harry could feel the hardness of his cock underneath his bum, getting more and more turned on as he rocked against him.

Harry gasped as Other Harry added a second finger. He felt so slick and stretched that he almost missed the question being repeated.

“Well?” Other Harry said, and he must have had some communication with Louis because he twisted his fingers and it didn’t tangle with Louis’ fingers. “Are they both the same or were you just such a greedy little slut that you didn’t even notice. We could probably put you at a glory hole and you’d have a grand old time.”

“Watch it,” Louis growled in Harry’s ear. “That’s my boy you’re talking about.”

Harry closed his eyes, his stomach twisting up at Other Harry’s words. They were _hot_. Not anything he’d ever thought about before, but still such a turn on.

“I know. But I have a feeling him and I probably share some hidden secrets, just like you and my daddy. Bet if I worked hard enough I could get you on your knees for me.”

Louis laughed in Harry’s ear, dark but not without humor. A fifth finger was pushed inside Harry’s bum and he let out a whimper. He couldn’t tell anymore which fingers belonged to which hand. It didn’t matter.

“I think I’d much prefer to see you sat at that glory hole and have your mouth filled. With how much you talk I bet you could take two dicks at once if you really tried.”

“I’ve tried that, it’s not as glamorous as you might think.”

(It’s really not. Hips get in the way; you’re hopping back and forth between one cock and the next, it’s just a mess.)

“I think I’d still like to see you try just to shut you up for two seconds.”

Two fingers dropped out of his body suddenly and Harry’s eyes opened in shock just as a mouth wrapped around his cock. His head rolled forward and he saw Louis’ lube slick hand tangled in Other Harry’s hair, forcing his head down on Harry’s cock.

Other Harry swallowed and it sent tingles down Harry’s spine. The heat in his belly curled some more as his cock hit the back of Other Harry’s throat and then kept going until Louis pulled him back up. The drag of his lips had Harry trying to chase the feeling, wanting to be buried in the warmth.

Other Harry’s lips popped off of his cock as Louis pulled him off. “Better?” Louis asked, voice taunting.

Other Harry licked his lips, and Harry was aware his three fingers were still buried inside him. He clenched around his fingers, wanting to pull him deeper. He felt empty after losing Louis’ fingers. “Would have been better if you shoved me on your cock too.”

“Oh I can arrange that,” Louis shot back, and it seemed like he was angling Harry up so his cock was exposed but then Other Louis finally spoke up.

“Alright, alright, I’m fucking done with your dom pissing contest. Haz, move, I’m fucking submissive you right now whether or not you two join me.” He walked across the room, undoing his trousers and stepping out of them so he was naked by the time he reached them.

Harry felt even emptier as Other Harry’s fingers slid out of his bum. “You’re no fun. You’re supposed to be subbing.”

“And I’m a bratty impatient sub sometimes. Now move and give me the lube.”

Harry swallowed as he realized that this was _happening_. He was about to get fucked by two Louises. And holy shit Other Louis was just as impressive a dom as his Louis was. He didn’t keep his dom air for much longer, because Other Harry clambered to his feet, eyes dark as he gripped the back of Other Louis’ throat.

“We were having fun, Lou. You know better than to let your impatience get in the way. Now apologize to our guests and maybe if you do it well enough I won’t reconsider letting you get inside Other Harry.” He gave Other Louis a little shake at the back of the neck before forcing him to bend at the waist so his head was at their level. His pupils were blown and his jaw was slack, clearly turned on by the manhandling of Other Harry. “Say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry I’m being greedy,” Other Louis said. He was looking into Harry’s eyes as he said it, and it didn’t sound rehearsed or anything less than sincere.

“Good boy,” Other Harry said. “Now give them each a kiss to show how sorry you are. It’s rude to fuck someone before you kiss them, don’t you agree?” He was smirking as he said it, leading Other Louis’ head forward so he could reach Harry.

Harry gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life as they kissed. They’d kissed before, of course, but this time he _knew_ it was someone different. This wasn’t his Louis. This was a stranger - essentially. It made the kiss hotter, something forbidden as Other Louis deepened the kiss, opening his mouth so their tongues could swipe against each other.

Other Harry must have tugged at his hair because Other Louis broke the kiss right before he said, “okay that’s enough. You need to give Other You a kiss too.”

Harry’s eyes flew open as Other Louis leaned over him to kiss Louis. He turned his head to watch and, holy shit, holy _shit_ the two Louises were kissing right next to him. Their eyes were closed and they both looked like they were enjoying it and Harry couldn’t resist. He leaned forward to join, wanting to be a part of them. He saw Other Harry lean in with him on the other side of the Louises.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five rated the most passionate and the most pure. This one … did not come close to any of those. I mean, have you ever thought about the logistics of four people kissing at the same time? Your humble narrator has only done a threeway kiss before, and that shit was messy as fuck. I have no idea what Harry, Louis, Other Louis and Other Harry were thinking.

The kiss was a mashing of mouths and tongues, where not all of the mouths were touching but honestly, at this point, none of them cared. Least of all Harry, who was _throbbing_ with need by the time they broke the kiss.

“Okay, now you guys can fuck him,” Other Harry said.

“Wait,” Louis said. “I’m going to go in first. But I think the other me still need to do one thing to make up for his behavior.”

“Oh?” Other Harry asked.

Harry was jostled in Louis’ lap, his legs forced to move around so Louis could begin to coat his cock with lube. “He deserves a couple spanks, doesn’t he?”

Other Harry’s eyes lit up with glee. “Absolutely. You want me to wait until you’re inside your boy before I start?”

Louis let out a grunt, probably from his hand stroking his cock. “Yeah. That would be good. Make sure he’s watching me, yeah? Want him to see how much space he’ll have for his dick.”

“It’s gonna be a tight fit, you both are big, even for a slut like your boy,” Other Harry said.

“Sure you aren’t talking about yourself, princess?” Louis shot back, and Jesus Christ could the two of them stop bantering for two seconds so Harry could actually get _fucked_? 

Not that he would ask that outloud. He didn’t want to get punished, even if Other Louis looked like he was about to really enjoy his spanking, if the way he’d subtly bent even more over so his arse was perfectly presented.

He was so distracted by watching Other Louis that he was taken by surprise when Louis finally pressed his cock against his hole, sinking inside him. He gasped, not truly prepared even though he’d been teased now for what seemed like _hours_. He was just getting settled fully into Louis’ lap when the slap of a spank filled the room and Other Louis let out a high pitched whine.

“Vocal, huh?” Louis grunted, voice tight.

“Only as vocal as you’ll be once you let me at you,” Other Harry said, spanking Other Louis again. “Gonna give him ten good ones. Can you last that long?”

Harry wasn’t sure if _he_ could last that long. He was so keyed up and watching the way Other Louis’ eyes rolled back in pleasure at each spank wasn’t helping.

“Oh yeah I can. Not so sure about Other Me. Looks like he’s right about to come just from spanking.”

“He’s a pain slut. We’ve been exploring it.”

Louis grunted again in Harry’s ear as he lifted him up, until only the tip of his cock was inside him. He then let Harry sink back down on him and it was like punching air out of him. He dug his nails into his own thighs, trying to keep himself from coming. He wanted the feeling of both Louises inside him.

The final spank rang out in the office and Other Harry pulled Other Louis back to a standing position by his hair, even though it was obvious he was jelly from the spanking.

“Get him over here, want to- fuck,” Louis said, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was the pounding in his own head but he sounded on the edge of control. “Want to feel him next to me.”

Other Harry guided Other Louis into Harry’s space, slotting in between his open thighs. Harry looked down the length of his body, watching slack jawed as Other Harry cupped Other Louis’ cock, stroking it before he slid a condom on. Then he added a touch more lube to the outside of the condom.

Harry tried to keep his eyes open as much as he could, watching as Other Louis’ cock was guided to his stretched hole.

“What do you need from me?” Louis asked.

“Pull back just a bit,” Other Harry said. “Let me just-”

Blunt. 

Pressure. 

Harry’s eyes closed and he tried to fight it but then he realized that not watching meant he felt it more. He pitched forward just a bit and he reached out, grabbing hold of Other Louis’ biceps.

“We got you,” someone said, one of the Louises. Maybe it was Other Louis. That would make sense. He sounded soft and loose. “It’ll be… okay.”

Harry knew it would be okay. He could feel it being okay as he was stretched around both of their cocks. He couldn’t believe it. He was taking it. He was taking both of them.

He could feel his body settling, both of them inside him. All he heard around him was heavy breathing, none of them wanting to talk and break the spell. The reality of what was happening.

“Holy fuck,” the Louis behind him said. “Princess what do- I’m gonna- move.”

“Shit. Fuck, yeah move. I’ll hold Lou still,” Other Harry said. He sounded out of breath and Harry wondered what he was seeing, what it looked like.

Louis moved, his cock sliding out of Harry’s body inch by agonizing inch. He didn’t have much wiggle room, not that Harry could feel anyway.

He could barely breathe.

“Talk to me,” Other Harry ordered.

Harry couldn’t say _shit_. Other Harry was crazy.

“Lou, tell me what your feeling.”

“He’s tight,” Other Louis said, his voice high and raspy.

“Every bum is tight. Tell me something new.”

“I- The feeling of the other cock.”

“Yeah?”

“Feels really good.”

Other Harry snorted. “No shit. Come on, pull your hips just a bit-” Other Louis whined, or at least Harry was pretty sure it was Other Louis. Maybe it was Louis behind him. “Fuck yes, there we go.”

Harry managed to pry his eyes open and watched. Other Harry had his hands on Other Louis’ hips and he was guiding him, helping him fuck Harry. Harry bit his lip, unable to stop himself as he came. The come spurted up, hitting his chin.

“Keep going,” Louis said from behind him. “He can take it.”

“Course he can,” Other Harry said. “He’s a good boy.”

Harry was starting to get a bit floaty. Not quite subspace, he hadn’t been hit enough for that, but definitely post-coital floaty. Happy and relaxed. It made it harder to focus on the feeling of them fucking him, all he felt was fullness. Fullness and stretch.

He didn’t know which Louis came first, maybe they came together, buried inside him. He just heard it, the way their voices mingled together as they both came. And then the weight of Other Louis collapsing on top of him, squishing him in between the two Louises.

He was pushed off of Louis, and he took Other Louis with him, as they slid onto the couch, curled up together. Other Louis kissed him, muttering against his lips. Harry reached for someone else, Louis or Other Harry, and one of them gripped his hand, kissing at his fingers. He was lying in Louis’ lap with Other Louis on top of him and his bum was leaking some come, stretched more than he was sure he’d ever been - fisting not included.

He felt used in the best way and he never wanted it to stop.

“You get taken care of there big boy?” Louis asked from above him.

Harry and Other Louis broke their kiss to both look up. Other Harry was perched on the edge of the couch, cock in hand.

“I can wait,” Other Harry was saying. “If we’re gonna do a second round. Daisy chain it up.”

Harry was not sure he’d be able to go another round, he could barely move. But then Louis said, “yeah, sure. You want a go at his arse or do you want your boy’s?”

“You know who’s arse I want,” Other Harry said. “You can fuck my boy and he’ll fuck your boy, but you’re gonna be mine.”

That had Harry’s cock twitching in interest despite the orgasm he’d just had. He wasn’t _old_ by any means - just past thirty was not old thank you - but he usually needed more than a few seconds to get it back up nowadays. Apparently not the case right now.

“God, can you two stop?” Other Louis asked. “For like. Two seconds? Maybe?”

Louis laughed and he was joined by Other Harry. “Where’s the fun in that?” Other Harry asked at the same time Other Louis said, “didn’t learn your lesson did you?”

“Come on,” Other Harry said. “I’ll get you prepped while those two recover,” he said, tugging Louis off the couch and onto the floor.

Harry turned his head to watch. Other Harry positioned Louis on his knees facing them so they could see his face as he was getting prepped. It made Harry bite his lip and get squirmy on the couch. He knew how those fingers felt, and he had a feeling Other Harry was impatient so he was moving quick.

Louis looked like he was enjoying every minute of it, even though he was trying to stay stoic.

“Your Louis like getting fucked as much as I do?” Other Louis asked him.

Harry nodded. “Yeah he likes it. But we’ve never switched domming or subbing.”

“Lame,” Other Louis said. “You’re a great dom.”

Harry giggled and gave him a kiss. “I think you mean your Harry is. I don’t think I’d do very well. I’m a softy.”

“So? Do you know he once dommed me while using his baby girl persona? Top five hottest moments in my life. He fucked himself on me and everything. I almost died.”

“Are you two gonna keep talking up there or are you gonna join us down here?” Other Harry asked. His voice sounded so tense that Harry wondered for a moment if he was already inside Louis, but no, that wasn’t the look Louis ever wore when he was getting fucked.

“Coming,” Other Louis said, rolling off the couch. 

Harry followed a moment later. His cock was twitching with interest as he assumed the position in front of Other Louis. He looked over his shoulder. “I probably don’t need much prep.”

“I’m probably not gonna be fucking you too hard,” Other Louis said. “Gonna be distracted from behind, you know?”

Harry watched as his mouth stayed open. He looked further back and saw that Louis was focused on prepping him. Wow, this was actually happening. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, since he had just been fucked by two of them.

His knees were still jelly as Other Louis pulled him close, getting behind him. The initial thrust got his cock fully hard and Harry clenched his fists in pleasure. It was a harder thrust than he’d ever experienced, since it had three people behind it. That was a realization he hadn’t fully sat with yet.

But now it was all he could think about. It helped that he could hear Other Harry and Louis talking to each other, quiet little barbs even now.

“Your boy feels good,” Louis whispered.

“Feels just like you,” Other Harry said. “Absolutely divine. A great arse.”

“Just wait, I’ll get you over my knee, princess.”

“Not before I do. I’m the practiced dom here, baby, not you.”

“Will they ever shut up?” Other Louis asked in his ear as he leaned forward, changing the angle.

Harry had no idea. Harry didn’t care. He was spacey. Was it possible to overdose on sex? Overdose on orgasms? He thought so. Maybe. Maybe not.

Did it matter? Not when he could hear the way all four of them were taking pleasure from each other. Working closer, and closer to the edge.

His second orgasm swept through him. It wasn’t the same force as the first one by any means. Steadier. One that made him grip his cock and stroke himself through the waves as he came all over the floor.

His orgasm was like a domino affect. Someone else came a moment later, and then a third, and then the fourth. All of them clinging to each other as they rode out their climaxes.

This time they all curled together, sticky and sweaty. The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to do this, but it was where they could all fit. Other Louis was kissing his shoulder, clinging tight to him.

“They finally shut the fuck up,” Other Louis whispered in his ear as the silence stretched on.

Harry craned his head up with all the energy he could muster to see Other Harry and Louis lying there, with their eyes closed. Possibly asleep. Who knew? He fell back to the floor, curled up in Other Louis’ arms, where it was safe and warm.

~*~No Control’s Louis’ POV~*~

Louis woke up with a pounding headache and a stiff neck on the sofa in his office. He was naked and his body was covered in that feeling of dried sweat. He blinked a couple times, sitting up. Harry was sitting at his desk dressed which was a real shame. He didn’t like it when Harry was dressed.

“Up finally?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah. I had the weirdest dream.” He stretched, trying to get his neck to not be stiff anymore. “We had an orgy with ourselves.”

Harry hummed in thought. “Is it really an orgy with only four people though?”

“A foursome then,” Louis said, standing up. His legs were jelly and his bum was sore. He couldn’t remember anything except his dream. “You fucked me hard last night, shit, H.”

Harry gave him a look. “Did I?”

“Yes? Who else would?” Louis’ eyes fell on the desk where a business card was sitting.

**Tomlinson Toys**  
_Louis Tomlinson_  
CEO  
011447857152011  
ltomlinson@tomlinsontoys.uk  
www.tomlinsontoys.com 

“Is that?” Louis asked, almost afraid to touch it. He couldn’t resist though of course. He had to know if he was seeing something real.

He flipped it over, and on the back, in handwriting that matched his it read

_We should do that again some time. A proper scene.  
L&H_

He looked at Harry who was grinning.

He grinned back. “Well then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or [reblog the fic post.](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/184838467531/get-into-the-swing-of-spring-with-a-sexy-anonymous)


End file.
